


Fallen

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, Of Love and Socks, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tries to soothe himself by feeding his addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. I gave Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and Gran-gran the last name of Williams for the purposes of these fics. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 23 "Soothe," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko tapped his pen on his notebook in frustration. He hadn’t snuck into the Williams’ house in over two weeks. After Mai’s little confrontation, he’d made a point to give her and Toph more of his attention. And after the school finally reached Iroh, Zuko got punished by having to spend all his free time working at the tea shop, giving Sokka and Hakoda some much needed space. His friends were happy, his teachers and Uncle were being appeased, and Sokka was acting less irritated, but Zuko was a raw nerve.

He’d tried distracting himself with homework, but it didn’t work. He’d tried calling Mai, unfortunately, it was the first day of spring break and she was out of town. Nothing worked. His stash of stolen socks was no longer satisfying. A little voice in the back of his mind had been bugging him for days, saying that one little trip to the house wouldn’t hurt. It got louder and louder. He couldn’t even eat dinner. He tried ignoring it. He tried going on with his day. It won.

Zuko waited for his uncle to fall asleep and snuck out his window. He was just going to look, he told himself. It was night and as far as he knew, everyone was home. He’d have to be extra careful. The bedroom windows at the Williams’ home were too high up to look through from the ground, but there was a tree. Zuko felt like he’d won the jackpot when he saw Hakoda’s light was still on. The little TV was on too, but Zuko couldn’t see Hakoda anywhere. He was about to try another window when Hakoda walked into the room, shirtless and his sweatpants hung dangerously low on his hips. Zuko was as still as possible, trying not to draw attention to himself. He watched the older man turn out the light and make himself comfortable on the bed. The soft light of the TV highlighted Hakoda. Zuko’s breath hitched when Hakoda’s hand slid down his body and disappeared under the waistband of his pants. Hakoda’s eyes closed in concentration. Zuko’s heart raced. He really had won the jackpot and he needed a better look. Zuko leaned forward as much has he dared, moving his body slightly. Hakoda slid his pants down further, revealing his very generous cock that Zuko had often dreamed about, but never thought he’d actually get to see. He unconsciously leaned even closer to the window and his foot slid out from under him. Zuko made quite a racket when he fell out of the tree.

“Zuko?”

When Zuko opened his eyes, someone was shaking him. He was a bit rattled and in pain. Worst of all, he was caught.


End file.
